1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wheel structures and more particularly pertains to a table wheel for facilitating rolling of a table over a ground surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of wheel structures is known in the prior art. More specifically, wheel structures heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art wheel structures include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,424,604; 3,758,918; 4,749,159; 5,308,094; 5,154,441; 5,356,197 and 4,624,468.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a table wheel for facilitating rolling of a table over a ground surface which includes a mounting assembly for securing to a lower end of table leg, and a wheel support assembly pivotally mounted to the mounting assembly and rotatably supporting a wheel beneath the table leg, wherein the wheel support assembly can be pivoted laterally of the table leg such that the mounting assembly engages the ground to preclude unintentional movement of the table.
In these respects, the table wheel according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of facilitating rolling of a table over a ground surface.